Estambre
Estambre (Nicknamed Yarn) is a character created by Sugar&spicearenotspecial and adopted by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. He is a yellow jackalope with a rather special bond with his sweater. Appearance Estambre only wears a blue sweater, with some white stars on the left side along with a small cookie, which is rather big for him, evidently shown by the sleeves being wide and covering most of his hands. Estambre himself is a jackalope with his fur and tail colored yellow; the inner parts of his ears and supposedly his abdominal marking are colored light yellow. He has a small tuft of hair which resembles his hair; two upright horns decorate his head along with his long ears. Character Bio Estambre is a jackalope who always wears a sweater and seems to have a very special bond with it. Aside from wearing it every day and refusing to take it off, even in his sleep (Even though he still takes it off to wash it), his sweater is a gift given from his deceased grandmother and the main reason why he has a special bond with it; furthermore, the sweater actually makes Estambre who he normally is, but if it rips, it has an accident, if he loses it, among many other things, he'll start to hyperventilate and he'll do whatever he must to recover or fix his sweater, even if this things aren't very civil things; if he fails to recover his sweater, he'll turn completely mad and depressed, thus changing his personality drastically. Since there are high chances that his sweater will eventually rip, he decided to teach himself how to knit it back together; furthermore, this made him a well-known tailor and many characters come to him whenever their clothes are damaged. He also seems to enjoy clothing, something which others see as girly and one of the main reasons why people call him girly. Personality Estambre is known to be an extroverted, funny person who likes making friends and making everyone smile; he always puts all of his effort on making others smile which can be both a good and a bad thing. If he loses his sweater, he'll start getting nervous, stuttering when he talks, have anger outbursts or he'll even start crying over it, claiming that he has "disappointed his grandmother". Relations TBA Roles in Episodes TBA Kills TBA Deaths TBA Phrases "Howdy!" -How he normally greets others "No...i-it can't be.....where's my sweater?!" -Whenever his sweater's missing Gallery Estambre.png|Design by Sugar&spicearenotspecial Trivia He's one of the few rabbits whose tail is colored the same way as their fur rather than a lighter version of their fur. Some say he's related to Cuddles, this is left unknown. Despite his bond with his sweater, he is shown to borrow it to other people when they're cold, though if it's damaged in any way, dire consequences can be expected. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Jackalopes Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Adopted Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters